


My Green Haired Boy

by acrazyworldofdreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on some personal experiences, Falling In Love, Jisung is older then Chenle, M/M, Shinee are great support characters, british university, markhyuck if you squint, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Jisung meets a green haired boy one night, and can't forget about him as much as he tries.





	My Green Haired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a lot these days. I hope you enjoy them!

Jisung doesn’t want to stay inside tonight. He has too much bubbling under his skin. Sometimes he gets this way. He feels the need to breakout from himself, but all his friends are being useless tonight. Everyone’s busy. Jaemin has work tonight, Jeno and Renjun have a big project they have to work on and Mark as always is at the gym. Jisung thinks he practically lives there. Probably goes just to catch a glimpse of Donghyuck in the changing room. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t just say hi to the guy. He is after all Mark Lee, Basketball star of their University.

Anyway, Jisung is getting desperate. He sends a few messages off to his less well-known acquaintances hoping someone is going out. Final year of University is doing his nut in, and he’s still not quite over his breakup with Taeyong. He kind of lost himself in that relationship, being the first major one in his life, but it wasn’t healthy. Jisung knows that now. He deserves more than to wait a week for response from someone whose supposed to love him.

His phone screen lights up finally, it’s Ten. They’re going out tonight and having some pre-drinks across town. Jisung is welcome to join. Success. Leaping into action, Jisung abandons his revision. Exams are still a few weeks away anyway, plus he’s done a few hours already. All work, no play makes Jisung a very cranky adult.

Showering as quick as he can, he throws on the usual black ripped jeans and navy-blue shirt. Long sleeved, because it’s fucking freezing outside and he isn’t crazy. A little eyeliner to make his eyes pop. Jaemin always said a little bit can make anyone go from nice looking to beautiful. Jisung reckons he knows what he’s talking about, considering he has not one but two boys chasing after him.

The watch reads 10.30pm, Ten said the drinks until 12pm. So he’s got enough time to swing by the shop to pick some alcohol and maybe some cigarettes. He really should kick that habit, but he’d relied on them heavily during the post-breakup period. Outside is cold but not horrendous. He’s wearing a coat regardless; his skinny frame can’t take the cold. Plus he doesn’t really care what other people think of it.

Alcohol and smokes secured, he looks for the house along the street address Ten sent over. Blue door with a gold letter box. He hears them before he finds the place. They’re being too loud. Excitement thrums through Jisung’s veins. He wants something different from his usual life, everything reminds him of Taeyong, and he’s just so done with it. New is good. New means change. Jisung is ready for it.

He strolls in, the door is open, presumably for guests to do just that. There are about 20 people littered across the bottom floor of the house. It’s nothing special, a standard student house in their town. It’s no palace but who cares, when you’re just here to get drunk and maybe find someone to take home. Jisung scans the room, locating Ten in the corner, he’s got his arms wrapped around someone Jisung doesn’t know. The rest of the room is filled with mostly foreign looking students. Probably Ten’s friends from his multiple international clubs he’s part of. It’s a part of University life Jisung hasn’t really tapped into yet. Halls were mostly filled with Koreans, and he hasn’t ventured much out of that, besides being friends with Renjun of course, who came along with Jeno and Jaemin.

There’s a boy on the sofa who catches his eye. He has bright green hair and the cutest smile on his face. He’s not looking in Jisung’s direction, instead he’s looking at the huge TV screen which is showing the latest BTS MV. He thinks the green-haired boy is mouthing along to the lyrics, but he can’t be sure. Jisung stares for a little too long, because in a moment he finds himself in a staring match with the green haired boy. He wants to snatch his eyes away. He’s not fond of interacting with new people but something stops him.

The green haired boy has brown eyes, and a cute button nose. The unknown boy raises his hand in small wave gesture at Jisung, which finally snaps Jisung out of his dream like state. He needs a drink right now, so he nods at the stranger in return, and promptly heads to the kitchen determined to find a cup and hopefully some ice. He’ll be lucky though.

Twenty minutes later, drink in hand, no ice, he finds himself sat next to Ten on the stained cream sofa that is obviously from IKEA. It’s like landlords don’t know other shops sell furniture too. They’re playing Never Have I Ever. Jisung likes this game. It always get so raunchy so fast though with this kind of crowd. People get so excited about your sex life, he’s not sure why. Anyway what’s most interesting about this game though is that he’s sat opposite the green haired boy, who via Ten he has learnt is called Chenle. He’s a Chinese student, but in his first year. So he’s younger than Jisung, but he’s not so bothered. Once you’re at University, you’re an adult in Jisung’s eyes.

The next question shocks him. ‘I have never slept with a boy’. This topic always comes up eventually, people are pretty open minded at University. It’s like a completely different micro-world at University, where everyone just gets on with their own life and thinks less about what you’re doing. He hopes this is a good sign for the future. He doesn’t want to keep hiding who he is from his family. Jisung’s sister knows but no-one else. She doesn’t push him, but she reckons their parents will be pretty accepting. After all, their older brother ticks all the perfect son boxes. Giving them much leeway for being less than normal. It doesn’t seem quite fair, but Minho doesn’t seem to mind. He’s happy.

Jisung watches Chenle closely. He’s actually interested for once in whether someone drinks to this. He does. Jisung follows suit, necking a quick sip of his drink. Chenle’s face lights up in surprise. Good surprise Jisung hopes. He’s not very good at this courting game. Words don’t come naturally to him. He prefers to use his body to express how he feels, as part of the University dance team, he can do this every week. Jeno keeps telling him he should switch from business to a dance course, but Jisung doesn’t know how his parents will take that. He doesn’t want to push his luck.

The game continues for a while, its players getting more and more inebriated as the night goes on. Jisung keeps a close eye on Chenle, who seems tipsy but not overly drunk. Perfect. Jisung hates flirting with someone who won’t remember in the morning. It’s far too embarrassing. Time is coming up to 12, so he has to make a move now otherwise he may lose sight of the boy on the way to the club. It’s happened before. But it seems Jisung doesn’t have to worry, because Chenle makes his own way to Jisung before he can get up from his chair.

Chenle has a cute tone to match his cute face. They start chatting, exchanging basic information but it’s drenched in flirting. He loves it. A thrill runs through his spine. He hasn’t felt this in such a long time. There have been a few one-night stands since they broke up, but no-one Jisung remembers feeling so enamoured by. They keep talking when Ten announces they had to leave before he gets kicked out of his house for making too much noise. They talk on the way to the club. They get drinks, dance and keep talking. It’s like nothing he’s experienced before. Jisung doesn’t believe in love first sight, but he does reckon you can know someone is good for you the first time you meet them. And Chenle is that person for Jisung.

Then Chenle breaks the bomb. He is seeing someone else. Jisung tries to school his expression, but he can’t hide it completely. Chenle looks torn, but ultimately bids Jisung goodnight. He does pass over his number though. Jisung watches him go and feels something ache inside. It’s so typical for Jisung to finally feel something, and for the person to be already taken.

*

Surprisingly, Chenle texts him the next day and the next. They talk casually. Carrying on jokes from the first night. They talk about University and in general get to know each other. Jisung feels weird. Like they’re breaking some kind of rule, but Chenle never once brings up his partner. Jisung doesn’t even know if it’s a girl or a boy, and he doesn’t want to. It’s nice to pretend for a while, but after a month of chatting, he realises he’s falling for Chenle.

Jisung isn’t a homewrecker. It’s something he feels strongly about, so he stops messaging Chenle as much. And it seems Chenle doesn’t fight it too much. Christmas holidays come and go. He sends a Happy Christmas message, gets one back but that’s it.

Jisung decides to let him go. It wasn’t the right person obviously, but his mind flicks back to the conversations they’ve had over and over. When do you ever meet someone who matches you so well. You don’t. It sucks, and Jisung spends New Year with his friends, thinking of the green haired boy. Hoping he’s happy.

*

 

A few weeks into January and exams are well on their way. Jisung hasn’t heard from Chenle since Christmas but he thinks it might be for the best. Besides it’s his birthday soon, and his best friend from home is coming to visit. Taemin is ten months older, and has already graduated, but he’s coming back to help Jisung celebrate the big 21. It’s going to a few nights on fun. Jisung can’t wait.

The night before his birthday, Jisung convinces Taemin to go out for a few drinks at Jeno’s work, the University Union. It’s got a few bars, and a club and it’s really cheap. The perfect place to start celebrating Jisung thinks. This time he puts on some navy skinny jeans, with a soft pink tee. Jaemin says it makes him look cute. Tomorrow he’s going to go for a killer look, so why not start a bit softer.

When he strolls into the bar, his breath catches in his throat because the first person he sees is Chenle. He’s behind the bar, talking to Jeno. Since when did they work together? It doesn’t matter of course, but Jisung has to force himself into acting relaxed. He lets Taemin know Chenle is behind the bar.

Of course, Taemin proceeds to drag him to Chenle’s section of the bar and demand birthday drinks for Jisung. It’s a cute way for Taemin to let Chenle know it’s an important date. Chenle smiles at Jisung wishing him a happy birthday. It fills Jisung’s heart with something he doesn’t want to acknowledge. It’s not fair, but then when is life really that fair. Plus he’s lucky in so many ways.

They drink, dance and generally have a good time. The bar is pretty empty, so not after long Jeno manages to clock out and join them, making the night even more fun. They get chucked out of the bar at 1am, but something makes Jisung hang around. He wants to see Chenle. They flirted a little over the bar tonight, he should feel bad but Chenle seems to be flirting back. It confuses him, and he wants to know what is going on. He has Dutch courage in his veins to help. They eat chips from the food van, which always sits outside the venue. No night is complete without cheesy chips.

Soon enough Chenle finds them sitting on the benches outside. He joins them, and they talk and laugh for at least half an hour. Jisung’s buzz is almost gone. Taemin as always helps him out by ragging Jeno away, leaving Jisung and Chenle to talk. He’s not sure what to say at first, and as before Chenle makes the first move. He wishes Jisung Happy Birthday again, considering it’s now officially his birthday it makes his heart warm up in spite of the freezing air around them. They talk again like they did on the first night, and Jisung feeling’s resurface into his stomach, resulting in butterflies. It feels wonderful.

The best part of the night is when Jisung’s laying in his bed, Taemin’s snores beside him, and he gets a final message from Chenle informing he is no longer in a relationship and he just wanted Jisung to know. The smile never leaves Jisung’s lips as he falls asleep.

*

Jisung’s birthday comes and goes. Chenle doesn’t come, but then again Jisung doesn’t invite him because he knows Taeyong may be out that night. He is but Jisung doesn’t really see him. The others keep him busy, and it’s awesome to be around Taemin again. Time always goes too quickly when he’s around. Sure enough before Jisung is ready for him to be, Taemin is leaving again. Jisung feels sad. They’ve discussed the Chenle situation at length, and Taemin thinks he should get to the know the boy again. This time without the pressure of Chenle being taken.

It works. Jisung starts texting Chenle again. A few texts here and there at first. They see each other around a bit. Chenle and Jeno have become firm friends, so they see each other on a few nights out. They flirt but they don’t do much else. It’s nice.

Things change the moment Chenle invites Jisung to his birthday party. Jisung asks whether he can drag his friends along, which is cool with Chenle. So Jaemin, Renjun and Mark prepare themselves for a night out. Jeno’s already been invited. The two have gotten close much to the chagrin of Renjun and Jaemin. They’re not very good at sharing their boyfriend with others, well except with Jisung.

The party is at Chenle’s house, and it reminds Jisung of the night they met. They’re playing Never Have I Ever again of course. Uni students aren’t very imaginative.

The question, ‘I have never had a crush on someone in this room’ comes up. Of the people Jisung knows, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun drink right away, but so does Mark surprisingly. He scans the room, and his confusion clears up as soon as he spots Donghyuck in the corner tucked up on the sofa in a conversation with Joy. One of Jisung’s friends from the Dance Team. Jisung also takes a sip, which makes his friend’s laugh and he catches Chenle’s eyes as he’s lowering his own glass. They smile at one another. Jisung feels brave and terrified at the same time. Fear wins out and he escapes to the kitchen.

Jisung looks out into the garden, which is more of a paved concrete jungle, students aren’t often trusted with grass, and feels his stomach knot up. He knows by now, he’s in deep. Chenle is everything he wants in a boyfriend. Funny, with great banter. Intelligent and can talk about serious stuff.

There are footsteps behind him, so he’s not surprised when he hears someone clear his throat. Whipping around Jisung is practically nose to nose with a smiling Chenle. God, he’s so fucking cute. Jisung could look at his face all day.

They stare at each other. Really looking at each. This is the first time Jisung’s been so close that he can see there’s a fleck of green in each of Chenle’s eyes. It’s a much darker green than Chenle’s hair. Jisung whispers Happy Birthday to the boy who’s leaning ridiculously close.

So close their torsos are touching. Jisung reaches up his right hand and traces a line across Chenle’s cheek and down his neck, and out across his shoulder. Chenle is wearing grey jeans, with a white t-shirt. It’s so soft, Jisung thinks. He wonders what Chenle’s lips would feel like and before he can second guess himself. He leans in and steals a kiss. It’s not his birthday but he figures it may be his only chance.

Chenle doesn’t react at first. Jisung hopes that’s because he’s surprised not shocked. Though if he were Jisung would have some choice words about what behaviours are appropriate with someone you don’t want to kiss. The first kiss is short and chaste. More a test than anything

There’s no need to worry though, as Chenle is smiling softly at him and asks whether they can do that again. Jisung obliges, and leans back in.

*

They continue to text but now they include kisses at the end. They meet up a few times a week for food and venture to the cinema once. They’re dating, Chenle says. It’s everything he didn’t get with Taeyong. It makes his heart soar. Chenle really is perfect for Jisung.

He introduces him properly to Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun as a trio. Chenle doesn’t even blink when Jisung calls them boyfriends, but he figures Jeno must have already told him. anyway he’s cool with things.

Another exciting development though is the fact Donghyuck is now spending some time with them. It seems Mark finally managed to ask him out, and they’re doing what Chenle and Jisung are doing. They’re getting to know one another. Renjun comments one night how proud of Jisung he is. Taking things slowly and getting to know Chenle is a stronger foundation for a long-term relationship. It makes Jisung heart swell. Renjun doesn’t give out compliments often and it’s what Jisung wants. He wants a long-term relationship with Chenle.

Finally a month later, after many dates, kisses and a surprise where Chenle turned up to a dance event Jisung was participating in even though he should have been in China still. Jisung still can’t believe it. They find themselves at another house party. This time it’s at Kun’s house. Another member of the International community, which Jisung is becoming more familiar with.

Jisung and Chenle have stolen themselves away to one of the bedrooms in the house. It’s Kun’s because anyone else’s room would be extra weird. They’re in the middle of a make-out session, when Chenle asks if Jisung minds Chenle being two years younger. Jisung has thought about it, but age doesn’t really matter once you hit legal age. Plus Chenle matches Jisung’s own youthful personality. Chenle nods in return and they return to making out. It gets pretty intense. They haven’t had sex yet, it’s a bit soon but they do work each other up so much that they both release in their boxers. It’s a good way of diffusing the tension between them without rushing into anything.

It’s in their post-release bliss that Jisung finally plucks up the courage to ask Chenle what’s he’s been dying to ask since the first night they met. Will you be my boyfriend? Chenle takes one second to respond and pulls Jisung into another kiss. It feels so right. Chenle is so right for Jisung. He can’t wait to spend forever with his green haired boy, who has the best banter in the universe.

Sometime patience is the best course of action.


End file.
